Take My Soul, Give Me Light, with Love
by MidnightxRose
Summary: In the normal world of humans, among them a demon seeks to collecting 100 souls, and an angel striving to make 100 miracles happen. Trapped on Earth, they are in the form of a human, desperately fulfilling their goals to return to their worlds. But a forbidden love crosses their paths... Which could risk their chances, endanger them, and change their fates.
1. An odd morning

**_A/N: Hey guys! SO SO SO SOOOO SORRYS it's been forever since I updated a story D: I just got done with my senior year of high school, graduation and stuffs like that, so I was pretty busy... again, SO SORRY . Hope you guys can forgive me! I don't have any new updates for my other stories(even though... I really SHOULD have but.. uh... other stuffs came up...) But! I do have a brand new story, in which I think you guys might like :D At least... I'm hoping... lol This is an original story written by me and also, with the help of my bf :3 who kind of inspired me to write this story. It's basically a kind of sorta Romeo and Juliet kind of story but Angel and Demon style. You shall see when you start reading. Anyway, enough of me talking, HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEW STORY! :D (The beginning starts off as a dream) _**

**_Take my Soul, Give me Light with Love…_**

**Ch. 1: An odd morning…**

_***Rose's P.O.V.***_

* * *

_In the luscious forest behind my house, the sun shone brightly, but the place seemed lonely as ever. As I wandered around on my own, I couldn't help but feel a bit sad, confused, as to why I'm down here. The sun shines on my face, but when I look up at the bright blue sky, it seems to mock me. I begin to hear the faint noise of laughter. The more I stared, the louder the laughter rang in my ears. _

_As the heavens laughed at my pain, I could do nothing. _

_I look away, and begin to run, the tears trickling down my cheeks. Running away is my only escape, but no matter how far I run, this forest is endless, and no matter where I go, I'm still here._

_I'm still here…_

_The laughter gets louder, and louder. It fills my ears, the laughter almost turning into a deafening, and painful sound. I scream from how much I want it to stop, but not even that can mask the noise. _

_I frantically look around for something, or someone, to help, but all I see is a shadowed figure, watching me with menacing red eyes. My body becomes weak, and I suddenly trip and fall, everything turning dark…_

* * *

_**Beep! Beep! Beep!**_

I abruptly awoke from the loud sound of my alarm clock, quickly hitting the snooze button to silence it. The blood begins to rush to my head, causing immediate pain to my temples.

Looks like I had the same, reoccurring nightmare again. The only dream I seem to have these days.

After waiting a few minutes for my headache to go away, I finally get up out of bed to get ready for school.

* * *

All ready and clothed in my uniform, I comb through my long, snow white hair, soft and gleaming as ever. When I was done, I walked on out to the kitchen to eat a quick breakfast. I found Luna on the small table, sniffing around.

"Luna! Bad girl, you're not supposed to be on the table." I lightly grab the soft, white wolf puppy, holding her in my arms. She barked lightly as she nuzzled against my neck. From the counters, I grab a poptart for me and a small treat for Luna. Realizing it was almost time for me to go, I ate quickly as I put everything in my bag, lightly putting Luna back down on the floor.

"I'll be home at around 4 Luna. Be good!" I call as I run out the door, making my way to school.

Because I live in the far back of these woods, it takes me at least 20 to 30 minutes to actually get to the school by foot. But I don't mind it, since I like looking at the scenery. And everything here is the same as always anyway…

But as I get closer to the school, something different actually happens today. Something _very_ unusual…

"Heyyy! Get back here and get in the damn jar!" not too far off from where I was, I saw a boy chasing after a small, floating blue light, zigzagging quickly in the air. It looked like it was trying to get away from the boy's grasp. After more speculation, I realize the blue light was someone's… soul. A fresh, new one at that. And the boy looked familiar as well…

Pitch black hair… with small streaks of firey orange… and deep, ruby red eyes… He also wore the school's uniform but… I'm not sure if I've seen him around school or not. But as for now, I see him trying to catch that soul. _Why…_ I don't know. And _how _can he see it… is also something I don't have the answer to.

"Come onnnn! I've been chasing you all morning, just get in the frickin' jar!" I watched as he desperately tried to trap the soul in a small jar, but it was too quick for him. I noticed there was something else inside the jar… "There's a delicious cookie inside, I know you want it." umm…

Suddenly, he glanced my way, locking with my eyes. As soon as he did, he stopped chasing the soul. I saw that his face was full of shock and embarrassment.

I looked away quickly, nervously twirling my hair with my finger and walked away, continuing to make my way to school.

This has been quite an odd morning indeed…

(end)

_**A/N: Hmm... It feels like the first chapter is a little short... BUT NO MATTER! I have the 2nd chapter written and ready to be uploaded :D Anyways, sorry if the first chapter is a little short... buuuuut, what do you think? Like it so far? And/or is it interesting enough? :3 Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Thank you for reading :D **_


	2. Suspicion

_**A/N: And here is chapter 2! I know it seems a little too early to put in a 2nd chapter... but I felt like the first one was a tad bit short :/ and plus, I wanted you guys to read both points of views of the two main characters of the story :3 anyways, here is chapter 2, and I hope you enjoy! You get to see a little bit of what Kyo's personality is :) Enjoy! **_

**Ch. 2: Suspicion**

_***Kyo's P.O.V.* **_

Shit.

I can't believe that chic was staring at me a while ago as I chased that troublesome soul, looking like a damn nut. I began to look around for that pesky little thing, but it was nowhere to be found.

Screw it. I'll just try and find another one floating around somewhere. Guess I should be on my way to school, taking my time of course.

* * *

When I finally reached the school, I figured I was 5 to 10 minutes late, which is nothing new. The halls were practically empty as I nonchalantly took my time going to English. Before entering, I hear the faint noise of an all too familiar voice, along with other noises, coming from afar. Curious, I head towards the noise instead of learning about Shakespeare for today.

I turn a corner, and find that one guy, who I ultimately dislike, trying his usual attempts to destroy my locker in some way. Mind you, his attempts always fail.

"Hey," he jerks abruptly, looking over at me with the quick movement of his pretty boy head.

"Wh-What the hell are you doing here?" he stutters, not really thinking before saying his words, obviously. I begin to walk up to him, making him even more terrified. I was still irritated and embarrassed from this morning, and he wasn't helping my irritation going away anytime soon.

"That's a question I'm not obliged to answer at the moment." when I'm face-to-face with him, I lightly poke his forehead, his eyes looking lost and his expression, blank. With one snap of my finger, blondie here floated up to the ceiling and like glue, he was probably gonna be stuck up there for the rest of the day. "Have a nice day." smiling, I walked away, snapping my fingers again to take him out of his trance.

"What the-! How'd I get up here? Heyyy!" hearing his panic-stricken screams were music to my ears.

* * *

Well, now I'm on way to English. Of course, as soon as I enter the classroom, I get the usual angry look from Miss Miyako.

"Mister Akuma, you're late." and the usual "greeting" from her. I started walking to my desk, located at the back of the classroom.

"I'm not _that late." I stated _nonchalantly as I pass her.

"Class started at 8." I glanced up at the clock. 8:30. Oh. Maybe I was a little late, but oh well. I shrugged it off and sat down, immediately looking out the window, half listening to the teacher talking about various forms of poetry. This class really bores me…

* * *

The bell rang, finally, and I was quickly making my way out the door.

"Kyo Akuma!" … unfortunately, Miss DragonEnglishLady called me. I was half tempted to just run out of there, but I had the feeling she would probably hunt me down later in the day. I sighed and turned around, but I suddenly bumped into someone.

"Oh," I looked to see I was face-to-face with that chic who saw me earlier. "Sorry."

"You're fine." we stared at each other for a moment… she was actually kind of pretty… "Excuse me." she looked away and walked past me, and I watched her walk off. I never really noticed until now, but it was odd that her hair was so-

"Mister Akuma! I want to talk to you, now!" I snapped out of it, and looked over at Miss Miyako. I almost forgot she called me.

"What?" I asked as I approached her.

"You've been coming in later and later to class these days, and I will not tolerate this…" all I heard was the noise of an annoying buzzing bee in my head as she talked. Not like I really cared at all if I was in trouble or anything. "… I will give you one more chance, but come in late again, and I will have no other choice but to give you detention for a week." that was the only thing I heard, but again, I could care less.

"Okay. Am I done here?" that only made her boiling with more anger but it looked like she was trying so hard to hold it back.

"… Go to class Mister Akuma." well, there's my queue to go. I quickly ran out of that classroom, and went to go to my locker to torment that kid up in the ceiling.

But once I got there, and looked up, the ceiling had no trace of a human stuck up there.

"What…?" I glanced around, and I almost missed it, but I saw the glimpse of white hair.White hair… Wait-

"Ahh, such a beautiful voice…" I turned around and saw behind me the guy I placed up in the ceiling. He looked like he was in a daze and he had a stupid look on his face. I grabbed his shirt, hoisting him up so we were eye level with each other.

"Hey, how the hell did you get down?" I demanded, but he gave me a weird answer.

"So beautiful… Her voice was like an angel." Angel…? I smacked him hard in the face to snap him out of his daze, but that didn't seem to help. Hmm… I smacked him again. Nothing…

"Useless…" I snapped my fingers and he was up on the ceiling once more. I ran to where I saw the trace of white hair that disappeared into the left corner of the hallway. Sadly, there was nothing, nor no one there. Hmm… That white, flowing hair could only belong to that chic I bumped into earlier. But there's no way she had anything to do with taking that guy down.

Or could she…?

I shook my head. I shouldn't jump to conclusions like that, but I can't help but feel a little suspicious towards her, if anything. I may keep an eye on things for now though…

The sudden ringing of the late bell snapped me back to reality. Second period is Chemistry, which the Science Wing is on the other side of school. … Well, looks like I'm gonna be late for this class too. Oh well.

(end)

_**A/N: haha, Kyo's got an interesting personality xD anyways, yes, that was Kyo's P.O.V., and what he can do :) Now that you've read in both the main characters' points of views, what do you think so far? Please leave a review, and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading :D **_


	3. Demon Creature

_**A/N: Hellooooo guys! :D Well, I finally have the third chapter written! I'm deeply sorry that I haven't been updating as much as I want/should be T.T Anyways! Thank you for my first reviewer to this story, Kisa Kisshu! I really appreciate it, and thanks for adding this story to your favorites :D Anywhoooo, this chapter is a bit short D: but, I hope you will enjoy reading it! ... And I also hope I will update soon... Anyways, please enjoy! **_

**Ch. 3: Demon Creature**

**_*Rose's P.O.V.*_**

I was sitting in Chemistry class, trying to pay attention but I had no idea what Mr. Kidemura was saying. He's a nice teacher and all, but when he starts talking in Chemistry terms, I can't understand a word that comes out of his mouth.

So, failing to understand, I looked out the window.

… Or, maybe I shouldn't have…

A strange creature was right outside, making very odd movements, as if it were trying to communicate with someone inside the room. I followed it's eyes to whom it was looking at and my eyes fell upon that boy from this morning, and who came in late last period. Kyo was his name, I believe… He was making faces and mouthing words back at the creature outside the window.

This is really starting out to be one weird day…

"It's not my fault it got away!" I jumped. He suddenly stood up, slamming his hands down on his desk, looking furious. Everyone in the classroom became quiet, all eyes on Kyo.

It took him a moment, but he realized everyone was staring at him. "Oh… uh, sorry." and he slowly sat back down in his seat. Mr. Kidemura continued teaching and I glanced back at the window. The creature that was there, disappeared.

Weird… Though, I have to say, that was the only excitement I've had in a while in Chemistry class. But, it was still weird.

* * *

I was relieved when the bell finally rang and everyone was making their quick getaway to the door. As I tried getting out of there as fast as possible, someone zoomed past me, making me almost stumble a little bit. I tried to see who it was, but I couldn't catch the face, only the back of their head. I noticed it was black with fire-colored orange streaks in them. I'm assuming that was Kyo… but where was he off to in such a rush?

Finally getting out of there, I quickly fast walked to my locker.

But something stopped me…

In front of me, that strange creature stood, frozen when it saw me. Now that I had a full view of it, it had pitch black fur and bright yellow eyes. It's form resembled that of a fox, a very small fox. It looked almost demonic… I slowly approached it, but I had a bad feeling, the more I got close to it.

"_Kuuu!_" it hissed at me… I think. And it's fur raised, it's ears turning sharper. It turned it's head away, squinting. "_Curse the light._" I took a few steps back, holding my head a little. A voice in my head spoke just now… the scary thing was, it wasn't my subconscious speaking.

"Ku! Hey, what the hell are you doing!" I looked up to see Kyo running towards us.

As soon as he reached us, he picked up the creature in front of me, yelling at it. "Thanks for making me embarrass myself in class today! And why the hell did you run away from me?" in response to his yelling, the dark fox creature only kept making "_Ku_" sounds.

And I stood there, staring in utter confusion.

They continued to… argue, I suppose, until I kinda got bored of staring and listening to them bicker, and intervened.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat loudly, making them stop and turn to me slowly. "I'd hate to disrupt your argument here but… what exactly is that?" I asked, pointing at the strange fox creature. They glanced at each other and Kyo looked back at me.

"Umm… welllll, you see, this is… my pet… Yeah, this is just my pet from home." I sighed, crossing my arms.

"I had already assumed that…" I muttered. "But, what _is_-"

"_Ku!"_ suddenly, the creature bit Kyo's ear and began tugging at it, making him curse out in pain.

"Ow! What have I told you about biting my-" it began to drag Kyo the other way quickly… while floating in the air…

"Hey!" I tried calling out to him, but he and the strange creature were already gone. I let out another sigh and turned around, going to my locker.

That was no doubt a demon creature… I just wanted to make sure that what my eyes saw, were the truth…

(end)

**_A/N: And yesh, so we have Ku, which is Kyo's little demon pet :D and yes, he kinda talks only through people's minds, as you can see, but will be better cleared up later on in the next chapter, which I hope to be updating soon... Anyway, what did you think of this chapter? (Other than it being so short .) Please review and thank you for reading! _**


	4. Feathers

_**A/N: Hello fellow readers of this story! :) I am back with another chapter uploaded and this one is a lot more interesting, in a way. And this is when Kyo first sees Rose as an angel, but he doesn't know it yet. Thanks to Kisa Kisshu for reviewing the last chapter! I hope you enjoy reading this one! On with the story :D **_

**Ch. 4: Feathers**

**_*Kyo's P.O.V.*_**

Finally, school was over and now I can go home.

"_Yeah, go home and start thinking about your stupidity of today._" I glared at Ku, who was flying with his small wings next to me, giving me a look I did not like one bit.

"Hey! What have I told you about calling me stupid? You know I hate that!" I scolded him, pointing an angry finger at him.

"_All the more reason for me to insult you._" And now he was giving me that smartass look. Irritating little thing… "_I may be irritating, but I at least help you in reaching your goal on getting out of this place._" He does have a point… but still, hate how he can read into my mind like that and also talk in my head.

"Yeah, yeah." I sighed, folding my arms back behind my head, looking forward, almost reaching the apartment I live in.

"_Speaking of which, maybe we should track down that soul you already failed to capture this morning._"

"Nah, I'm too tired." I yawned loudly, emphasizing how exhausted I was from today.

"_Too tired? From what!_"

"School, obviously. It tires me out."

"_You barely did anything today!_" he argued, making me roll my eyes.

"Hey, it takes a lot of energy doing nothing." I advised him, but suddenly, he bit down on my ear. "Ku!"

"_Let's go, Kyo!_" he started tugging, but I tried my best to resist, despite how much pain I felt in my ear.

"Nooo! I don't want to, and what have I told you about biting my ear? Gahh!" after a long struggle, he finally let go but I could tell he wasn't happy, but neither was I, so we were even. I rubbed my ear, groaning a little in pain. "Damn, you're an annoying little demon from hell." I muttered under my breath. Suddenly, I felt weight on top of my head. "Are you sitting on my head?"

"_Yup. I got tired of floating around._" Ugh…

"You're lucky I find this somewhat adorable and that you're my pet." I told him. Surprisingly, he didn't respond to that, meaning he must be tired as well. He just didn't want to admit it.

I finally reached the small apartment I lived in while staying in this world. I jumped up on the wall, and started walking up to the window of my apartment room. With a simple tap, I unlocked the window, opening it up and sliding inside. Exhausted from today's events, I flopped down on the bed, tuning out the complaints from Ku when he fell off my head, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

"_Kyo! Kyo, hey! Kyo!_" my eyes tiredly opened, glancing immediately at the clock. It was almost midnight.

"What do you want Ku?" I groaned, rolling over and closing my eyes back, trying to get back to sleep.

"_Get up!_" I heard Ku growling, which was unusual. I sighed and tiredly sat up, rubbing my eye a little.

"What's with you tonight? Why are you-" his growling only became louder. I looked over at him and his fur was up, his face looking angered and bothered by something. "Ku, what's the matter?"

"_Music… Singing… I hate it!_" I heard him hiss and he suddenly busted out the window, shattering it.

"Ku! That was a brand new window! Damn it!" I forced myself out of bed and jumped out the window, running down the walls of the apartment building. "Ku!" I tried concentrating and listening for his thoughts or any sounds of his movements, but instead, I caught the sound of an amazing voice…

I followed the sound of whoever's voice I was hearing. I had to know who was singing… it was beautiful.

The closer I came to the singing, the brighter things seem to be. It burned my eyes a little, but I saw blurred images of feathers everywhere.

"_Kyo! Are you insane?_" I was suddenly yanked to the side, realizing I was crouched behind a bundle of bushes. I turn to see Ku, my eye sight clearing up a little… and he got a little bit bigger… Was he going into his full demon form? If so, that's not a good thing…

"Ku, why are you-"

"_Shh! If you shut up, we can surprise attack her and kill her on impact._" Wait… kill? Her…? What?

I looked up a little, the light blinding me for a second, but as my eyesight somewhat came back into focus, I saw wings. Pure white wings, and a flock of doves and swans flying around. My eyes were burning from all the light, making my vision blurred again, but her voice was putting me too much into a trance…

"_Kyo! You idiot!_" but I was yanked again, and forced to look away, my eyes falling on Ku again, who strangely keeps getting bigger. "_That light will kill your eyes! Literally! We have to kill her now._" I stared at him like he was crazy.

"Why? Her voice is beautiful and-"

"_Why? Are you stupid!_" his growl became louder and he was looking more demonic. "_Her voice is not beautiful, it's deafening. She's a bringer of light, descendant from the heavens, a holy biblical creature!_" I stared at him, totally clueless of everything he was saying. And I'm assuming my cluelessness annoyed and angered him even more since he let out a loud groan. "_Kyo, she's a-_" suddenly, the sound of her singing subsided and I heard a loud flapping of wings. The light was also diminishing from the corner of my eye. Both of us looked over and the girl with the beautiful voice was gone. My eyes looked everywhere, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn… she's gone." I muttered quietly to myself.

"_She got away! Ughh…_" I looked over at Ku, who was back to his normal size, but he was frustrated as ever. "_Let's go back to the apartment._" He growled and started floating away. I glanced back to where the girl was before getting on my feet and followed Ku back to my apartment. I heard him talking and complaining, but I was barely listening to him. The only thing on my mind was her beautiful singing… My cheeks felt like they were burning up a little, which probably meant I was blushing.

"_Kyo! Are you listen- Gah! Get that hideous music out of your head!_" Oh, right. I forgot he can listen in on my thoughts. I only started bursting out in laughter, just to confuse the hell out of him, and to irritate him.

On the way, I spotted a large white feather on the ground. Knowing right away that it was from the girl with the beautiful voice, I immediately picked it up and gently put it in my pocket without Ku noticing.

So now, I had a special feather that will always remind me of her…

(end)

_**A/N: So, yes, Kyo has fallen in love already xD But he doesn't know that he's fallen in love with an angel! He's just too much into a trance from her voice to be as disgusted as Ku, since he is a demon... Just a bit of an odd one. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think of this chapter! Thanks for reading~**_


End file.
